Smallville
by good-girl00-9
Summary: It was that fateful night, that brought the two together, but secrets berried hide there true feelings and mysteries surround every corner of there lives, but not even Clark Kent can stop the forces of darkness that will come.


Smallville

Chapter one:

That fateful night

The grey clouds hovered low over Smallville, threatening to poor down rain at any moment. Clark Kent, the young man with amazing abilities looked out the window from his seat, " It looks like its going to rain" he said while picking up his folk to eat another slice of cut up beef.

Suddenly the door swung open, as a enraged Lois Lane walked threw making her way to the table. "Have you seen today's paper?" She exclaimed, but without letting Clark give an answer which would have clearly been "no", she slammed the news onto the table spilling a few pieces of beef onto the floor.

Clark rolled his eyes as he watched his food fall, "it's nice to see you too Lois" he said. "Just take a look at the paper!" She ordered, pointing to one picture in particular. Clark did what she said and looked down at the news, and there standing in the rain was Lois and a man dressed in green, kissing her.

Clark laughed, "well it looks like you finally had you're moment with the green arrow Lois." "Yeah, and look who got to see it?" She questioned, "probably the entire city of Metropolises by now, I mean how could the press have got that?" She asked, but Clark didn't give an answer, Lois put her hands on her hips, "well, I guess it doesn't matter now, what's done is done, I just hope that Chloe doesn't read the paper today, do you no how humiliating this is without my cousin wanting to know every little detail?"

She took back the paper and folded it under her arm, "and I don't need you poking fun at me either Smallville!" She exclaimed, and with that took a piece of Clarks beef, and headed out for the door. "You came all this way, just to tell me about you being in the paper kissing the green arrow is that it?" Clark questioned. Lois turned her head towards him, "yeah..." she smiled.

Suddenly Martha Kent walked in the dinning room with a plate of hot crisp potatoes. "Oh, hi Lois I haven't see you in a while, how are you?" She asked, "hi miss K" Lois replied, "I could be better, to be honest" she smiled, "well why don't you stay for lunch?" Martha insisted, "oh! No, I can't I have some work I need to catch up on, but thanks anyway" she said.

Lois put her hand on the door knob and opened it, but as soon as she did the clouds up above gave in to the temptation from rain, and instantly started poring down . "Just my luck" She mumbled, of corse Clarks super-sensitive ears heard what she said, but decided to keep his mouth shut. Lois re-shut the door, and nodded her head. "You know, maybe I will stay for lunch Miss Kent." And with that said, Martha got another plate and sat her down and served her a heap of beef and cooked potatoes, while Clark just looked blankly at her and wondered of all times did it have to rain now.

The hours seemed to stretch on and on, as if the day would never end, and neither would the rain by the looks of things. By now it was getting onto evening, Clark looked at the clock ticking away, seven thirty it read, he put his hands onto both sides of his face and stared at the wall as his mother and Lois continued to talk about women things, although he wasn't paying much attention.

Nine forty five the clock now read, and the two were _still _talking. _when will this end?_ Clark thought, but finally it looked like Lois was about to get up from her seat and get out of his house, Oh? No, she was just refilling her plate with _more beef and potatoes! _Clark thought he should take a stand to this and rose to his feet from the couch.

He tapped Lois on the shoulder interrupting there convocation, and smiled as politely as he could trying not to let his emotions slip. "Lois it is getting late don't you think you should go _home _now?" He asked, Martha looked at the clock, and suddenly realised what time is was. "Oh my I've keep you way to long, you said you had work to do, I'm so sorry Lois" she said rising from her chair.

"It's no problem Miss Kent, I had a wonderful time catching up with you" Lois smiled and got her coat from the back of the seat. Martha set her eyes on her son, "Clark, could you drive Lois back to her apartment?" She asked, Clark looked wide eyed, "can't she go herself?" He questioned, "Lois doesn't have a car" his mother added, Clark looked dum-founded, "then how did she get hear?" He exclaimed.

"I got a lift " Lois said, "my car is getting fixed, and I can't use it until next week sometime." Martha smiled, "please honey? It wont take long and you can talk about you're day while you drive," "yeah, it'll be fun Smallville" Lois laughed and slapped him on the shoulder lightly. Clark sighed, and got his red jacket, and keys from the hall, "I'll get the truck" he said and walked out into the rain.

Lois jumped into the truck with Clark, getting into the drivers seat, and started up the engine. All they could hear was the sound of the large truck going over gravel and the sound of heavy rain as it fell on the bonnet, Lois put her finger on the radio button, and instantly loud music came blearing out, Clark turned it down a bit after auguring with Lois about how loud it should have been.

Finally they arrived at Lois apartment, Clark parked the truck and walked Lois inside. "Thanks for the lift Clark." She smiled, "no problem...but next time make sure you have you're car with you". Lois waved a hand in answer, "ok I think I cant handle things on my own now Smallville"

Clark smiled, then left the building. He walked down the stairs and made way to the truck. And as he was walking about a foot or so away from his vehicle his super-hearing picked up a sound. It sounded like running foot steps, and voices, and not to far away either, Clark listened in as the convocation continued.

_I think she went this way, you go around from the back of the street and we'll cut her off. Take this dart , try not to drop it or get it in you, and once you get close enough stick it into her body, that will paralyse her almost instantly , then we can take her to- _Suddenly the voice was cut short.

Clark turned around, and was greeted by two men standing not to far from were he was. It seems they were allot closer then Clark thought. "What are you doing hear?" One of the men asked him, he was dressed in a brown suite, Clark thought for a moment, "well I could ask you the same question" he said, then as soon as those words had left his lips, one of the men rose a gun to his head, "we are hear of business-" but his voice was also cut short by a rush of wind that came blowing around the middle of Clark and the two men, the gun was instantly taken from his grasp. But it didn't feel like an ordinary wind it was way to strong for that, it almost seemed as if it was a wind that was as fast as Clarks super speed itself.

The men's eyes widened, "please excuse us" said one of them, and they ran down the street into a near by dark alleyway. Clark getting very suspicious decided to follow them, using his super speed and caught up to them in no time. He looked out from the corner of the wall, trying not to make himself exposed.

Clark watched as the two men stopped in there tracks, he couldn't see because the men were blocking his view but he could make out that they were looking at another person. Suddenly a bright green light came from the small figure that Clark could see now that one of the men had moved slightly to the left.

Although he didn't get much of a look as he had to turn away from the bright light, another gush of wind came and as Clark looked back from his hiding place, he could see that the figure was now close to the wall were he was standing.

He saw that his person, was a girl, she had long brown hair but because her back was turned to him he couldn't see anything else. "Say good night little girl!" One of the men yelled, as he threw the small dart with such speed. "Look out!" Clark yelled from his hiding spot, the girl turned her head to him, surprised to see another person hear other then the two men.

And this time Clark got a good look at her, her green eyes shined in the moonlight like emeralds, as she wore a light blue sleeve-less shirt and a red skirt, she also wore something around her neck but was underneath her shirt and Clark could only see the silver chain around her. But what he was really wondering about was the black leather glove she wore, only her left hand, it came up to about a quarter of the way, and was strapped down by two long leather strips and fastened tight by a buckle for both.

Suddenly her eyes widened, as the dart sunk into her shoulder, her eyes felt drowsy as her body become unable to move, and she fell backwards. But luckily Clark ran over and caught her in his arms. The two men in the mean time looked shocked, "you again!" One of them yelled, "what are you doing to this girl!?" Clark yelled back.

But instead of giving an answer, one of the men drew out a gun again. "I'm already getting sick of you kid! You can both die were you stand, I don't care about that girl anymore!" He shouted, and with that said he fired his gun. As two bullets were shot out aiming for Clark and the girl that he held.

Clark, with his free hand raised it up and blocked the two bullets, sending them spiralling to the ground. The man looked surprised that Clark wasn't dead, "what the heck are you!?" He exclaimed, but Clark just looked back in anger, and took in a deep breath, suddenly letting it all go in a massive tornado like wind.

Blowing the two men across the alleyway and hitting the wall hard, and they were instantly knocked out. Clark then looked at the unconscious girl in his arms, and pulled out the dart from her shoulder, he could only look at it for a second before suddenly he started to feel weak, and get that feeling that he got when Kryptonite was revealed to him, but it didn't look like kryptonite, could it have been? But Clark didn't have time to think about it and threw the small dart away onto the ground. And still the girl didn't wake up, Clark thought that perhaps what was ever inside of that dart must still be taking effect on her, and he was probably right.

And so, little did the two of them know, that the night they meet, there lives would be more entwined to each other then they could imagine, and the journey for the two of them had only just started down the road. As new friendship will be made and enemies will arise, there destiny's are matched and formed threw endless experiences and encounters. It was that fateful night, that brought the two together, but secrets berried hide there true feelings and mysteries surround every corner of there lives, but not even Clark Kent can stop the forces of darkness that will come, because of this fateful night, it will take even more then a superman to stop it.


End file.
